Słowniczek
Poniżej znajduje się lista przydatnych słówek i skrótów wraz z ich wyjaśnieniem, używanych w grze My Fantasy lub innych grach internetowych: A *'AD (ang. attack damage)' - obrażenia ataku *'admin' - administrator *'afk (ang. away from keyboard - z dala od klawiatury)' - postać będąca w grze, ale np. niereagująca *'anty' - antywojownik lub antymag - postać specjalizująca się w zabijaniu postaci o konkretnej profesji *'auto' - automatyczna walka *'avek '- avatar - obrazek gracza w MFO2 B *'boss (ang. boss - szef)' - przeciwnik o potężnych statystykach, zazwyczaj jednorazowy *'brb (ang. be right back)' - zaraz wracam (rzadziej używany zamiennik za zw) *'btw (ang. by the way)' - a tak przy okazji (dosł. a tak swoją drogą) - używane, gdy chcemy coś dodać, zwykle na forum *'build' - oznacza typ statystyk gracza np. hiter, speeder, lucker, tanker. C *'camper' - jest to gracz atakujący z ukrycia, np. zarośli w Sosnowym Zagajniku lub Nawiedzonym Cmentarzysku *'clutch' - jest to samotne pokonanie przeciwników lub potworów, gdy reszta sojuszników już nie żyje w walce *'czek '- przeczekanie (zdolność) *'czek się, czeknij się' - użyj na sobie zdolności przeczekanie D *'depo' - depozyt *'drop (ang. drop - upuszczać) - '''przedmioty wypadające z potwora lub bossa *'dz''' - dzięki E *'EZ (I-ZI), easy' - samochwalczy zwrot oznaczający prościznę (np. niewymagającą walkę) *'eq (ang. equipment)' - uzbrojenie, wyposażenie *'exp (ang. experience)' - doświadczenie F *'flood (ang. flood - powódź)' - nadużywanie wielkich znaków *'FPS (ang. frames per second - liczba klatek na sekundę)' - częstotliwość nakładania obrazów na ekranie w ciągu jednej sekundy; im mniejszy FPS, tym większe lagi, mogące powodować tzw. pokaz slajdów, czyli przeskok pomiędzy obrazami, a ubytek pomiędzy nimi widoczny jest jako bardzo niepłynny ruch, ludzkie oko najlepiej przystosowane jest do 60 FPS *'frag' - pokonanie przeciwnika w grze wieloosobowej G *'gank' - jest to atak z zaskoczenia, często wykonywany przez camperów *'get rekt (ang. get wrecked)' - zostałeś zniszczony *'GG (ang. good game)' - dobra gra; GG to także skrót słynnego polskiego komunikatora Gadu-Gadu *'GIT GUD (ang. get good - być lepszym) '- oznacza przewagę umiejętności nad kimś w danej grze *'gl (ang. good luck) '- powodzenia *'GM (ang. Game Master)' - Mistrz Gry - postać m.in. pilnująca porządku w grze i mogąca banować innych graczy *'gz (ang. congratulations) '- gratulacje, np. z powodu złupienia cennego przedmiotu H *'hiter' - postać posiadająca bardzo dużo ataku magicznego lub fizycznego *'HP (ang. Health Points)' - punkty życia; HP to także skrót firmy elektronicznej Hewlett-Packard *'hybryda' - postać dobrze przystosowana statystykami do zmiennych warunków, np. dobra w PvP zarówno przeciw wojownikom i magom albo dobra jednocześnie do PvP i TvT; w MFO2 oznacza również postać, która nie ma ponad dwukrotnej przewagi jednego z ataków w statystykach (zwykle to postać tylko na bossy) I *'imo (ang. in my opinion)' - moim zdaniem, według mnie - jako subiektywna opinia, używane zwykle na forum *'inta' - inteligencja - obrona magiczna lub skrypt inteligencji postaci J *'jj '- już jestem K *Przedrostek wielokrotności k''' (kilo) oznacza mnożnik danej liczby przez 1000. W przypadku jego powtórzenia następuje jego iloczyn (mnożenie), np. 1kk = 1*(1.000*1.000)=1.000.000 **'''1k - tysiąc (1.000) **'1kk' - milion (1.000.000) **'1kkk' - miliard (1.000.000.000) *'k' lub kk - oki L *'lag (opóźnienie)' - jest to opóźnienie w grze spowodowane przez słaby sprzęt (głównie procesor) - w tym przypadku ruchy gry są niepłynne (patrz FPS), lub słaby internet - w tym przypadku widoczny jest efekt cofania naszej postaci (patrz ping) *'lek, lekaj się' - ulecz sobie punkty żywotności *'lol (ang. lots of laughs, laugh out loud)' - w znaczeniu jako mnóstwo śmiechu - oznacza rozbawienie, ale niekiedy też używane w przypadku dziwnej lub naiwnej sytuacji; LoL to również skrót internetowej gry League of Legends *'loot (ang. loot - łup)' - łup możliwy do zdobycia po pokonaniu potwora lub bossa *'lucker' - postać (najczęściej wojownik) z dużą ilością szczęścia *'lv, lvl (ang. level)' - poziom M *'main (główny)' - główna postać gracza *'mana, MP (punkty many)' - punkty, które są wykorzystywane do rzucania zaklęć i zdolności *'MF' - My Fantasy *'MFO' - My Fantasy Online *'miksy '- mikstury *'miniboss' - odnawialny przeciwnik o potężnych statystykach z którym można walczyć grupowo *'moba, mobila, mobilka' - mikstura mobilizacji *'mod' - moderator *'MP (ang. Mana Points)' - punkty many N *'NC (ang. nice)' - nieźle *'newbie' - początkujący, nowicjusz - czyli osoba zaczynająca grę *'nick' - nazwa gracza *'noob, n00b' - osoba utrudniająca innym grę lub nieumiejąca grać (nie myl z newbie), potocznie również jako określenie osoby niedokładnej, robiącej coś na szybko lub na ślepo *'noobstat' - osoba nieumiejąca rozdawać statystyk, kiedyś również w znaczeniu hiter *'norma' - normalizacja (zdolność) *'np (ang. no problem)' - nie ma problemu - używane np. w przypadku odpowiedzi na podziękowanie (nie myl z polskim skrótem "np." - na przykład) *'NPC (ang. non-player character)' - bohater niezależny, dotyczy postaci występujących w grze, niesterowanych przez graczy *'nvm (ang. nevermind)' - nieważne O *'odno, odnówa, odnówka' - mikstura odnowienia *'ok (ang. okey), oki' - dobrze, w porządku, nie ma sprawy - często w odpowiedzi jako wyrażenie zgody na coś *'omg (ang. oh my God)' - o mój Boże - często używane jako zdziwienie lub zaskoczenie. Niektórzy używają tego skrótu jako znak oburzenia, np. "omg, jak on słabo gra" *'outfit' - strój postaci; inaczej nazywany skinem *'ożywa, ożywka' - mikstura ożywienia P *'ping' - opóźnienie gry względem serwera, podawane w milisekundach; im większy ping, tym większe lagi *'player' - gracz *'poj' - pojedynek *'pora' - porażenie (zdolność) *'postaw, odżyw' - ożyw *'pośka, pośwa' - poświęcenie (zdolność) *'poty (ang. potions)' - mikstury *'pow', powo - powodzenia *'preza, prezka' - prezentacja postaci *'prot (ang. protection)' - godzinna ochrona po przegraniu walki z atakującym graczem *'punkty MF' - punkty My Fantasy - płatna waluta w grze, wykorzystywana do zakupu usług lub sprzedaży innym graczom *'PvE (ang. player versus environment)' - gracz kontra środowisko, dotyczy m.in. walk z potworami i bossami, wykonywanie misji zręcznościowych, unikanie przeszkód, itd. *'PvM (ang. player versus monster)' - gracz kontra potwór *'PvP (ang. player versus player)' - gracz kontra gracz, ale uwaga: w przypadku walk drużynowych (inaczej TvT) skrót ten jest interpretowany jako players versus players - gracze kontra gracze *'PvT (ang. player versus team)' - gracz kontra drużyna *'PW '- Prywatna Wiadomość (ang. PM - Private Message) R *'resp' - miejsce odrodzenia minibossa lub gracza *'rush (pośpiech)' - jest to jak najszybsze pokonanie przeciwnika lub jak najszybsze wykonywanie ruchów manualnych S *'sabot, sabotaż' - działania mające na celu przeszkodzenie danej drużynie w walce, m.in. zazwyczaj atakowanie swojej drużyny, spamowanie, spowalnianie walki, itp. *'skin (skóra, skórka)' - jest to wygląd postaci, inaczej nazywany outfitem, lecz sama 'skórka' w grach może odnosić się również do samego wyglądu przedmiotów *'skupa' - mikstura skupienia *'smurf' - jest to doświadczona osoba, która już kiedyś grała, lecz rozpoczęła grę od nowa *'solo' - pojedynek pomiędzy dwoma graczami (PvP) *'spam' - pisanie wielu wiadomości w krótkich odstępach czasu lub pisanie zbędnych wiadomości (często z losowymi znakami) *'speeder' - postać z bardzo dużą szybkością *'sprzym' - czat sprzymierzeńcy - specjalna zakładka czatu, która aktywuje się trakcie walki poprzez kliknięcie napisu "Sprzymierzeńcy", znajdującego się nad nazwami sojuszników; jest niewidoczny dla wrogów, którzy posiadają własny taki czat. Napisanie tego na czacie oznacza prośbę gracza o otworzenie tego czatu *'staty' - statystyki T *'tank (ang. tank - czołg), tanker' - postać z bardzo dużą obroną fizyczną i/lub magiczną *'team '- drużyna *'tele, tp' - teleport *'thx (ang. thanks)' - dzięki *'tur, turek' - turniej *'TvT (ang. team versus team)' - drużyna kontra drużyna U *'unikat' - przedmiot o ponadprzeciętnych statystykach lub posiadający specjalne właściwości W *'woj' - wojownik *'WP (ang. well played)' - dobrze rozegrane X *'XP (experience points)' - punkty doświadczenia Z *'zrespić' - zabić wystarczającą liczbę potworów do odnowienia danego minibossa *'zw' - zaraz wracam Kategoria:Poradniki